B2W2 09
B2W2 09 is the 533rd round in the series, and the ninth chapter of the Black 2 & White 2 Chapter. The round was originally released online on December 6th, 2016. Plot Lack-Two continues his battle with Tornadus, and reveals the one behind the attack. Summary Continuing his battle with Tornadus, Lack-Two has Dewott and Keldeo make a combination attack. Their timing and teamwork skill is enough to do serious damage to Tornadus, much to the amazement of an awestruck Looker. Lack-Two praises Keldeo, who recalls the events leading up to him joining Lack-Two. The previous night at Pledge Grove, Keldeo sleeps near the rock where his seniors carved their sword attacks, before being abruptly awoken by a disc thrown at him. Lack-Two reveals himself, stating that when he and Whi-Two were close to Pledge Grove, he felt a volition telling them not to enter any farther. Lack-Two's mention of the marks on the rock infuriates Keldeo, and he attacks. Dodging with ease, Lack-Two comments that the beautiful marks were probably not made by Keldeo's inexperienced sword attack. Hearing Lack-Two call the marks beautiful, Keldeo ceases his attack, and Lack-Two offers to help Keldeo reach his goal of acquiring the attacks of his seniors if Keldeo will lend his power. Back in the present, Keldeo and Dewott continue their combined assault on Tornadus, delivering a blow that considerably slows down Tornadus's movement. Tornadus suddenly swoops in at what looks like an attack on Lack-Two, but actually heads towards the river below. Lack-Two reasons out that Tornadus wasn't after them in reality, but a different target, revealed to be Giallo. Angered, Giallo asserts that he will never recognize Colress as Team Plasma's new king, and sends his Krookodile to attack, but it proves no match for the Pokémon. Meanwhile, Lack-Two explains to Looker that Colress isn't in the area, and, despite that, their mission is to arrest Giallo. To do that, he states the need to remove Tornadus from the situation, and has Keldeo use Ice Beam on Tornadus, who is now carrying Giallo in his talons. The attack misses, but a sudden attack from Dewott's Shell Blade abruptly causes Tornadus to freeze. Two flustered Team Plasma members jump from the bushes, recall Tornadus, and then flee in the frenzy. Giallo is astounded that Lack-Two had Dewott absorb the Ice Beam, that missed Tornadus, into his shell, and is then arrested by Looker. Lack-Two appears with a sleeping Whi-Two in his arms, explaining that Dake-chan, in a fluster, accidentally scattered sleeping spores on her. Looker asks Giallo if he recognizes her, to which Giallo simply says he doesn't. Lack-Two congratulates Looker on the completion of their mission, and asks him to bring Giallo to headquarters. He then points out a truck nearby, and explains that the truck has the equipment for the school's chorus contest loaded on it. Since the truck driver probably ran off in fear of Tornadus, Lack-Two asks Looker to also deliver the school's delivery. When asked what he will be doing, Lack-Two states he's going on a date. Whi-Two awakes in Virbank City, complaining of how noisy it is, only to find herself in the midst of a rock concert. Lack-Two notices her waking, and explains that he wanted to ask Roxie, whose live they are at, to play at their school's festival. Before that, though, he has Whi-Two enjoy the live to the fullest. Back in her dorm, a frazzled Whi-Two tries to make sense of things. She is then delivered Lack-Two's present, and, despite being hesitant to accept it, is astonished at the gift: a telescope. She is unable to believe that he remembered that her hobby is stargazing. At the chorus concert, Hugh's sister looks around, wondering where her brother is. Characters Humans * Lack-Two * Looker * Giallo * Colress (image) * Team Plasma Grunts * Whi-Two * Fans * Billy Jo * Roxie * Nicky * Crowd * Hugh's sister Pokémon * Dewott (Lack-Two's) * Keldeo (Lack-Two's) * Tornadus (Therian Forme; Team Plasma's) * Croagunk (Looker's) * Krookodile (Giallo's) * Foongus (Dake-chan) Major Events * Looker arrests Giallo. Locations * Route 20 * Pledge Grove * Virbank City * Aspertia City * Aspertia Trainer's School Category:Volume 53 Category:B2W2 Chapter